


Broken and Built

by thelastbarricade



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastbarricade/pseuds/thelastbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t about the job. </p><p> Wasn’t about whether or not I could do it after he…well, after the Batman gave his final curtain call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken and Built

  It wasn’t about the job.   
  
  Wasn’t about whether or not I could do it after  _he_ …well, after the Batman gave his final curtain call.   
  It wasn’t about whether or not I’d seen enough for my time of bein’ a Cop or a short-lived Detective.   
  
  I was done.   
  
  I’d outgrown the glove that had been given to me and that’s all there was too it.   
  I’d put my faith in a shadow, the shadow of a man so many had given up on, and guess what? It payed off. He’d come back, he’d defended and defeated.  
  In some way, that changed me.   
  Having him back and watching him rise up equaled out to one hell of a wake up call in my opinion.  
  It should have been for everyone’s sake, maybe it was. The Batman had been back. He’d gotten his title, his fame…He’d have gotten so much more had everyone just known.  
  He’d have been more to them. More than just a broken man.  
  A broken man, many would have called him had they known his true identity.   
  A broken man was the Bruce Wayne I’d interviewed the very first time the base of the city began to crumble into ruins beneath the sewer lines.  
  But what he had, what he is and was—it ain’t broken no more.  
  It’s whole and in a way it’s still shattered, his absence and his loss?   
  It’ll always be felt here in Gotham.   
  It’ll remain here.  
  It will remain in me.


End file.
